Ultra 101: Episode 3
This is an episode from Ultra 101. It contains 2 parts. Grand Theft Sphere-o Part 2 Mebius dialed nervously on a pay phone. When he finally inputted Shin's number, he was greeted by this recording: "Hello, you have reached Shin's Mobile. If this is the Crusaders, then please can it wait? If this is family, I'll try to catch you later. Or if it's a random Alien/Monster who wants revenge, then sorry, I'm not in the mood." Mebius quickly dialed Seven's. "Sorry, but I'm busy smashing someone's or something's head into a wall or something like that." Mebius facepalmed. He then dialed Jack's. "Hey there, this is the REAL Ultraman, not that Shin wannabe. Sorry but I'm busy right now. However, if you're a fangirl... call back later please, baby." Mebius was banging his head into the wall by now. His last hope was Zoffy, since Taro doesn't have a Mobile. He slowly dialed Zoffy, and then embraced for his last hope to be shattered. "Hello. This is Zoffy. SOLDIER! Who is it calling!?" "Ah! Taicho-San! You don't how good your shout sounds right now! Okay, this is Mebius, and! And to Aliens stole Shin's sphere. There's a Bado, and then a Qraso!" Mebius said, trying to yell as quiet as possible. There was a short wait. "Hrm... Well.... This should be easy, Over! You see, Qraso have a craving for Gasoline, so a nice energy attack to the gut should put him down, Over!. Now then, as for the Bado, you see- *beep* *beep*" "We are sorry, you have run out, please insert another Galacitcredit." The machine ringed. Mebius fumbled through his pockets (Beyond me) and finally find a coin. He inserted it and re-dialed Zoffy. "-and that's how you turn a Bado into an Alien Pretzel, Over!" Zoffy said, apparently unaware that Mebius lost contact. "Hey Taicho-San, sorry but I lost contact for a bit there. You'll need to repeat that." Mebius said. "Oh, Okay then Soldier. You see, Qraso have a craving for Gasoline, so-" "No, I heard that part, skip to the Bado! And please, without the Pretzel recipe." Mebius said. "Alright, you see Bado are naturally fragile, so a few well coordinated melee attacks should put him out of business." Zoffy explained. "Great! Except there's one thing you forgot. I'm Mebius." Mebius responded dryly. "Oh. Right. That does change things... We'll just wait for us to get there, where are you exactly?" Zoffy asked. Mebius thought for a bit. "Wait. I have an idea. If I play my cards right, I could get to the center of the Galactic Underworld. And crush it. I think... I can do this." Mebius said sternly. "What?! Are you crazy kid!" Zoffy yelled, however, Mebius had already hung up. -The Brothers!- Zoffy looked at his mobile, checking the address of the call. "Hey guys, I know where Mebius and the Sphere is." -At the Sphere!- "What do'ya thunks takin' 'im so long Boss?" Velu asked. Boss shock his head. "I don't know, something important, it better be..." Boss said, just then Mebius got into the Sphere. "Okay dudes, I finished up my business. Now then, I've been thinking. Kidnapping the General is to big of a job for just us three. I was thinking maybe, you could call up some of your Crook friends to help in." Mebius said fumbling with some Poker Cards he found in the back seat, trying to look gangster-ish. "I follow. In fact, I could get De-man Djent with us." Boss said. Mebius silently gasped. Djent was the well known head of the Galactic Underworld. Though everyone knows of him, he can never be caught. He always is two or three step ahead of everyone and evades all counterattacks! "Say... And, if so, how would you do that?" Mebius asked. "Oh it's quite simple Sir. He married my Sister." Boss said, taking a photo out of his wallet. The Picture showed an Alien Bado in a Wedding Dress with a Mephiles (in his all-natural tuxedo). Mebius was disturbed by how Male and Female Bados look almost no different. "Great. Call him and his buddies up." Mebius said. -The Brothers!- "So, Mebius sent this call from Galatigas, Unit 24870 from Sector 123 in nebula L-77." Zoffy said. "That's not that far away! We follow them if we get going now!" Shin said. "Wait Shin." Taro said. "Remember, your sphere is missing." "Oh, well then Jack! Let's use your's!" Shin said. "No way man. I ain't risking that thing gettin' scratched. Besides, it's a convertible, not enough room for all of us." Jack said defensively. "I ain't got one." Taro said shamefully. "We can use mine!" Zoffy said. "Sure it's a little dated, but it can still drive!" "Okay! I'll stay at the house in case Mebius gets back." Taro said as the others headed for the Zoffy's garage. -On the Road- Zoffy's old outdated sphere sputtered along the space road, constantly making painful mechanical noises that can only be described as hiccups. "Well this sucks." -In the Sphere!- "So, we worked out a rendezvous on Planet Flip." Boss explained. "Great. Perfect." Mebius said. "I told him that me and Velu are helping a Rogue Ultra commit the kidnapping of the General Taro. He didn't seem to have any distrust in you oddly." Boss said putting his phone away. "Okay then. Here. Let me fill you in a little on the plan." Mebius said. "You see the General stays at this Penthouse along with the other Ultra Brothers. But they won't be there." Mebius said. "How'ju know that?" Velu asked. Mebius chuckled a little. "They're to busy trying to get there sphere back. The one you stole." Boss gulped. You mean, they're following us?" Boss asked. "Most likely." Mebius replied. "But that's not important. Onto the plan." THE END Grand Theft Sphere-o Part 3 The Ultra Sphere swerved to a stop on a moon orbiting Planet Flip. There was a little buliding hidden amongst the many craters. Boss, Velu, and Mebius exited the Sphere. "So. This is where we're meeting up with Djent?" Mebius asked, trying to keep his cool. "Yeah, 'dis is the place." Boss said looking behind them. "You sure the dudes won't find us here?" "Quite sure." -Some Random Bar on Planet Ultra!- General Ken was drinking and laughing with some army buddies. "And then... *weezes* then I leave them with the Kid, telling them to give him 'special training'. And they fell for it! The suckers.... *chuckles*" He said while laughing. All the sudden a ring tone went off. "Oh sorry." Ken said as he answered his phone. "What? You lost your Sphere?" Ken leaned over to his buddies. "He lost his sphere. *chuckles* The geek." Ken went back to the phone. "What? No. I didn't say anything behind your back. No, n-no. No Shin. No, I did not- No! I did not call you a geek. I, uh, I said your where unique :D" -Other end of phone- Shin wore a dull face. -Back at the Bar!- Shin explained the whole deal. Ken thought a bit. "Alright! We'll ready a brigade." "A brigade? For what?" Asked one of his friends. "To catch Djent!" Ken said sternly. "DJENT!?" A unified scream rang out. "Yes. THE Djent." -The Evil Meetinghouse!- "Welcome my friends." Djent said, to a group of crime lords gathered around a table. Along with them was Boss, Velu, and of course, Mebius. "We are here to bring to the light the evil deed of the centri. The capture of General Taro. There was multiple gasps through the building. "But that's impossible! No one could counter General Taro! Only an Ultra could." A Shaplay said. Mebius drew the crimelords' attention. "That's why I'm here." He said. "I don't trust you!" The Shaplay said. Djent glanced at the Shaplay. "Hershel, stay back. I trust him. And even if he does turn on us, it's not like he'll be able to catch me." Djent said with a malicious laugh. All the sudden an Alien Flip started freaking out. "He's coming! He's coming! It's him! No NO no non non onoknjakdaskjldjsak!" THe Flip freaked out and fell to the floor. While all the Aliens' attention as focused on the freaking out Flip, Mebius took his chance. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapooooooooooow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mebius said landing a kick on Djent's side. There was a long silence. Djent turned to Mebius with a deadpan face. "Ow." He said simply. Mebius crumbled to the floor. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Don't hurt me! I'm only 14 quatries old!" Mebius begged. Then, out of no where an Ultra came breaking through the window. He landed with a battle pose, and propped his right foot up on the table. "Alright yo galactic buzzards! You're going down!" Multiple Aliens freaked out. "I knew he was coming!" The Flip screamed. The Ultra cockily laughed. "You should all be afraid. For I am....!" The Ultra kind of turned back, and grabbed his cape. He threw it forward while posing, and yelling. "Leo, the Star Lion Rogue!!!" Another Ultra walked in with a broom, and swept up the shattered glass. The other Ultra stood right in front of the forth-wall. "I am Astra." He said with his hollow voice. "Astra! Your in the way of the camera!" Leo said pushing him away. Mebius stared at them confused. "What the-? Oh...." Mebius said holding his head. "Enough of that! Prepare yourselves!" Leo said jumping into the air, and landing a flying kick on Djent. Djent went flying through the wall. Leo then went on to clobber the other crimelords, while Astra cleaned up the mess. Some time later, after Leo and Astra tied everyone up, they interrogated Mebius. "I'm not with them! I was just posing!" Mebius begged. "I believe him." Leo said resting his arms. "No Ultra could be evil." Astra nodded his head. "Yes, that is right." Astra said. Then Mebius realized something. "Hey, three are missing." "What?!" "There was a Bado, and Qraso, and a Mefilas. There all gone." Mebius said. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it kid!" Leo said patting Mebius on the back with a lot of force. The door to the shed opened, and the Ultra Brothers entered. "Mebius! Where here- What the hey happened?" Shin asked. ""Elo Seven!" Leo said with a salute. Seven was thrown back. "Leo! What are you doing here?" "I was just in the nebula, and I smelled schemming." Leo said. "And I am here." Astra said, once again stepping infront of the forth wall. -Somewhere infront of Saturn- There it was. The brigade. The where all ready. All charged up and itcin' for a fight, when someone finally asked; "Where are we suppose to be Brigading?" Everyone facepalmed. "Forgot to ask..." Ken said. Just then, a red light flashed a small distance away. "Hey! Isn't that. Shin's sphere?!" "Alright everyone! Get ready to intercept it!" Ken announced. The entire Brigade got ready, when the Sphere just flew below them. "Stupid boundless space!" Ken cursed. "It's heading for Earth!" One soldier said. "Ah let it be. We ain't got time to follow it. Just tell Shin the sphere was lost in the line of battle." -Back at the Crib!- Mebius passed out on the couch. "It's good to be back...!" He moaned. "Mebius! You're safe!" Taro said about to embrace him. Mebius stopped him. "Don't have time for brother hugs. I just need to rest...." Mebius said. However, Shin was looking down. "Hey Shin. What's the matter? You've been like that ever since we left Planet Flip." Jack asked. "It's nothing." Shin said. "It's alright man." Seven said. "Yeah, you can tell us. We're your friends." Jack responded. Shin sighed. "Okay. I got a call from Father-Taicho...." "And?" "My sphere was lost in the line of battle...." Shin admitted. Everyone was slightly thrown back. "Oh.... I'm sorry.... I didn't know....." Jack said. "Did you tell your family?" Jack asked sincerly. "Jack. I.... I need some time alone...." Shin said, leaving to his room. THE END! Next Time Ultra 101, now with Next times! Mebius: NEXTIME On Ultra............! 1! 0! 1!!!!! We'll be seeing more of my life as a teenager. Such as.... *Mebius running away from an angry mob in a mall* Going to the Mall! Or.... *Mebius on the phone* Talking to my girlfriend. Wait-what?! I have a girlfriend! Am I reading the script right? Shin: Yes, you are reading the script right. Mebius: I've never even touched a girl before! Shin: *facepalm* See you next time, on Ultra 101! *waves at the forth wall* Category:HoshinoKaabi